What a Girl Wants
by lilyroy
Summary: Rylie Tyler wanted to know who her father was. Now that she knows, she'll do anything to get to him, even if it means risking everything...


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't anything even closely related to Doctor Who... well i do have a Doctor Who T-shirt and tons of DVD's but I don't really think that counts...

* * *

**

My mum says I'm just like my dad used to be. She says that I look just like he looked, big ears, big nose, and a maniac grin. She says I have all the sarcasm he used to have, always one for witty comments and snarky remarks.

I thought my dad was dead.

What I _didn't_ know was that he could change his face and was trapped in an alternate universe. I guess the him being dead story was an easier explination than the real thing. Still, all the mothers of all my friends looked at me as if i was some bastard spawn, sent to wreak havoc among their homes. Rose Tyler sure has made a name for herself. How proud I am of my mother.

I'm not saying that she's a bad mum. Quite the opposite really. She's protected me and raised me all by herself. Well there was uncle Mickey, and Jackie and Pete (they refuse to let me call them Grandma and Grandpa 'cos it makes 'em sound old).

And it's not as if I'm a bad influence at all. I'm a staright A student, smartest underaged person in all of Great Britain actually.

Okay so maybe I let all the frogs from the Biology lab loose last year, and brought home a few homeless people on winter nights, and maybe I bugged the principal's office to find out once and for all if he was an alien or not, but other than that i'm a straight and narrow kinda girl.

Oh yes, aliens. I truely believed in them way before my mum told me where she really worked. I guess where I really started believing in aliens was in third year, when my science teacher started our space unit. She told us that there were more planets in the solar system, more solar systems in the galaxy, and so on. I was facinated. In a universe this big we couldn't possibly be alone. I went to the library and took out all the books I could about space. When I was finished with those I moved onto history. I continued like this until I read every book in that library. That's when I started asking my mum questions, some of which she couldn't answer and some of which she just wouldn't.

Like the ones I asked about my father.

Before this point I had never really been interested in him. I always thought he left my mum, like Alexis's dad did. Or that maybe he died when I was really little like mum said happened to her mate Shareen's dad did.

"Mum, what was dad like?" I remember asking her one day, when I was about twelve, right after she got home from work.

"Oh Rylie, I don't feel like talking about this now," she'd said with a dramatic wave of her hand, brushing my question off. I dropped the question then, but after a few more tries to wriggle answers out of her I finally gave up completely.

I asked Jackie, but she wouldn't budge either. I asked Pete but he said he didn't know him too well. I found that odd but didn't persist.

I finally got answers out of Mickey one day. He always was the weak one. He cracked under the pressure of me placing my right hand on my hip and of the surprise of the question.

He said that my mum and him had travelled with my dad for a time, a long time ago. He never did say where. He especially didn't mention the fact that they travelled through time, or the fact that my father was an alien. He told me that my father was a brave and noble man. I asked him what happened to him but he didn't answer, I was suspicious that no one was giving me any answers. I never did take being in the dark well. I always craved - needed - answers. I asked Mickey what my father's name was. He replied John Smith.

I Googled that name. There were 23,000,000 matches. I Googled John Smith - London. There were 9,950,000 matches. "Well that narrows it down," I muttered to myself.

"What narrows what down?" My mum asked from behind me. She was coming closer to read what was on the screen. I quickly exited that page.

"Research project, on our... um... Family tree."

"Rylie, why do you do this to yourself?" Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. I reached out for her hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"Mum, I need to know. I need to know who my father is. Can't you see that? I need to know who he is. I need to know," I finished, my voice quavering.

"I know, but I can't..."

"You have to mum. It's the only way."

"Only way for what?"

"It's the only way for me to really feel complete. I lvoe you mum, I really do, but I feel like there's this whole other side to me, and nobody's telling me anything about it. And I won't feel whole until I discover it."

That was the night that she told me. She told me everything. We laughed and we cried and I felt good knowing what I did then.

That's when I started having all the dreams. I had dreams about my father, all the places he'd been, all the places we could go, together.

When I woke up the next morning, I started building. I didn't know what I was building, only that I was building something. Something to help me get to him, to reach him, if only for a while.

That's how I ended up here, on my seventeenth birthday. And by here I mean Bad Wolf Bay. That's where the dreams told me to go, on this date, to test my device.

I held my breath and pressed the button, as the beating the beach faded away...

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody :D Please review, even if you just want to bash it. Any critisim is good critisism.**


End file.
